1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved ultrafine finish for workpieces having various elements with different hardnesses and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for nanogrinding and chemical mechanical nanogrinding of workpieces with both chemical and mechanical processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data access and storage systems generally comprise one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more disks and a disk controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. The hard disks themselves are usually made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, and are covered with a magnetic coating. Typically, one to five disks are stacked vertically on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm). Hard disk drives have several different typical standard sizes or formats, including server, desktop, mobile (2.5 and 1.8 inches) and microdrive.